Is This What They Call Love?
by NekoNaoChan
Summary: Sebastian starts feel a little weird around his Master. He can't explain what it is, but he needs to find out. Fast. Terrible summary, I know.
1. Chapter 1

Nearing nighttime, the butler decided to check exactly how much damage those three imbecil- rather, servants, had done this time. Walking into the foyer, he noticed the stack of broken teacups in the corner, a sigh left his lips, "The bone china that just arrived yesterday has gone to waste..." Continuing his walk, he went to the garden, seeing the damage Finny had done, yet another sigh made its way out, "The flowers are a mess, and he damaged the white roses which the Master is so fond of." His last stop was the kitchen.

Walking into the kitchen he saw that the Kobe beef he ordered had been burnt to a crisp, along with everything else in the kitchen. Which meant that he'd have to settle for the Pata Negra (Black Foot, expensive Latin meat) for the Master's dinner. Sighing for what seemed to be the umpteenth time that day, he rolled up his sleeves and got to work.

Meanwhile, in his Master's study; The boy sat in his office working all morning on paperwork. He sighed softly to himself, knowing he was extremely busy today, but only hoped he would be taken up by work all day tomorrow. Since it was his birthday. He waited in silence for what seemed like hours, but was actually just a few minutes, wondering what his butler would bring him for dinner today since he was already a bit hungry.

After preparing and inspecting his Master's dinner for about an hour and a half he decided that it would do. So he served the food typical Sebastian-style, placed it on a trolley next to his Master's tea and made his way to his Master. Ciel was in his own world inside his mind, tuned out to everything else. Just looking out his study window and absent-mindedly playing with the blue diamond ring on his thumb. He thought of that past once again, "My birthday..." He said softly. With three knocks on the oak wood door, he let himself into his Master's study. "Master. I've brought your dinner. Today we'll be having beef Bourguignon. A stew made with onions, Black Foot meat, and a variety of vegetables. And for tea, I've decided to serve you Darjeeling in a bone china set. Will that be alright?" In his own little world, he hadn't heard Sebastian come in nor did he realize the butler was talking to him. He just stayed still and quiet in his leather chair. He spoke softly to himself. "I lost everything..."  
>"Master?" He questioned, as he walked over to his Master and leaned over the chair. "Everything alright?"<br>"Hm?" He glanced up at his butler then turned around. "Yes, everything's fine, Sebastian."  
>The demon then moved back to his spot in front of his desk and repeated the menu, just to make sure his Master heard him. When he finished, he quietly placed the meal in front of his Master, avoiding any paperwork, and poured his tea.<br>Quietly, The boy pushed his paperwork aside to avoid a mess then started to eat. It wasn't long until he just played with his food and stopped eating all together.  
>He noticed his Master's lack of will to consume his meal and frowned. "Is it not to your liking?"<br>"It's good.. I'm just not hungry today." He said softly, avoiding eye contact with the demon.  
>"Yet you're always hungry for dessert." A small attempt at lifting his Master's spirits. He took the plate away and handed him his tea.<br>He took a sip from his tea, "I suppose I'm not even hungry for sweets tonight." Quietly, he drank his tea.  
>THe butler's eyebrows shot up in surprise. Did he hear that right? Ciel Phantomhive? Not hungry for sweets? 'Now, I know there's something wrong with him.' He thought. "Master... Are you alright? Perhaps you're ill?"<br>"I'm not ill, Sebastian. I can assure you that. I'm just... Not hungry tonight, that's all." He drank the rest of his tea then set his cup down. Standing, he walked over to the window and looked outside.  
>The demon watched his Master closely, scanning for signs of illness, but, as the boy said, failed to find any. " Would you like anything else, Master?"<br>"No, I'm fine."  
>A sigh left the demon's lips, yet again (He's sighed about 23 times that day but who's counting, right?) "Just call me if you need anything."<br>"I'll be retiring early tonight, Sebastian."  
>"I'll make the necessary preparations, then. " He smiled at him.<br>The boy nodded then stood up, heading to the door. With a small bow, the butler opened the door for the boy. Without glancing once at the demon, the boy quetly walked up the stairs and headed down the hall to his room.  
>The demon followed closely behind him, observing him. Indeed... He was different today. It was a wild guess, but he assumed it was due to his Master's birthday. "The day he lost it all..." He whispered under his breath. He actually felt a bit sorry for the boy. At first, he was merely a meal. Nothing more, nothing less. But over the course of those three years, he cared for him. Perhaps a bit more than a butler should, but the demon hadn't thought that his feelings were anything bigger, because he assumed that demons couldn't feel human emotions such as love.<br>But he was wrong.  
>All that was left was for the demon to realize it.<br>The boy, more silent than usual, entered his room and sat on the edge of his bed. The butler, more silent than usual as well, went over to his Master's closet and pulled out his nightwear, then walked over to the boy that sat on his bed. "Seeing as how, tomorrow is a somewhat important day to the Young Master, would you like me to cancel all your plans?"  
>A foolish question with an obvious answer.<br>"I'm not celebrating. Don't cancel anything. It isn't important to me."  
>"As you wish." He said simply. Expecting that answer.<br>He reached over to pick up his nightshirt, leaning over the child. The demon had accidently leaned a bit too close, so his lips had lightly brushed over his Master's cheek.  
>An unintentional kiss on the cheek.<br>The demon didn't know why but he couldn't stop the light blush that creeped up on his cheeks at the contact. The boy didn't realize he was blushing softly, but discarded the kiss as an accident, giving Sebastian one small glance.  
>"F-Forgive me."<br>Shaking his head to try and shake off what had just happened, he proceeded to change his Master, taking off his jacket, then the ribbon around his neck, and then the shirt. For some reason, he was a bit different when taking off his Master's shirt. He didn't know why but his heart sped up a bit whenever gloved fingers made contact with his Master's skin. 'What is wrong with me today?' He thought.  
>Ciel shivered slightly and had his gaze focused on the two gloved hands dressing him for bed. "It's fine."<br>He finished and took off the boy's shirt, leaving it to rest on top of his shoulder,  
>"Stand up please. "<br>The child stood up as he was told and held out his arms at length, like every other night, waiting for Sebastian to put the shirt on.  
>He got his nightclothes and slipped the shirt on, as he buttoned it up he notice three things:<br>1. He was blushing.  
>2. His hands were trembling.<br>3. His pants were getting tighter.  
>With these three things in mind he tried to button up his shirt as fast as possible.<br>"You seem to be in a rush tonight. And your hands are trembling. Is something wrong?" The boy barely noticed the flushed cheeks of his butler due to the growing darkness of the room. He didn't look down either so he didn't notice the demon's pants getting tighter.  
>"Nothing's wrong, Master. "<br>A quiet relieved sigh left his lips as he finished, glad that he hadn't lost control. Picking up his master's clothes and leaving them in a basket to be cleaned later, he picked up the brass candelabra that lit the room and bowed slightly before his master.  
>"I'll leave you to retire."<br>The child crawled into his bed to the middle and laid down, burying his head in the pillows. "Very well.."  
>A soft smile tugged at his lips.<br>"Good night, Master.."  
>And with that he left the room.<br>The boy stared at the window.  
>"He's forgotten to tuck me in tonight. Something's obviusly wrong with him tonight. I'll find out tomorrow." With that said, he gave a yawn and fell asleep.<p>

_

What do you guys think? It's a little slow at first, but don't worry. It'll get to the good parts soon.  
>-NaoChan <p>


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to those who reviewed and added this to their favorites! So, I bring you the second chappie of I.T.W.T.C.L! Enjoy!

Coming in at the exact time he that he always does to wake his Master, he let himself into his Master's bedroom pushing the trolley with his breakfast and morning tea. "It's time to wake up, Master." He said as he walked over to the windows and pulled back the drapes, showering the room with light.  
>Under the covers, he heard Sebastian come in and sat up.<br>"Good morning, Master. For breakfast you'll be having a vegetable fritata, an omelet with vegetables and lobster accompanied by a scone and Earl Grey tea." He served his Master his tea, gently handed it to him and went to get his clothes for the day. Ciel quietly drank his tea as he waited for his butler to dress him.  
>After choosing an outfit that he deemed proper, he came back to his Master, gently taking the teacup from his hand when he finished drinking his tea and setting it down on the saucer. "Stand up please."<br>Quietly, again, he did as he was told and stood in front of his butler.

Taking off his Master's shirt, he realize the same three things that had happened yesterday, were happening now. Looking slightly to the side in a failed attempt to hide his blush, his hand had accidently brushed against his nipple. The reaction to this? Flushed cheeks, rapid heartbeat and tighter pants.  
>The boy blushed softly from the touch.<br>"You're blushing. What has you so flustered?"  
>"I... Haven't the slightest idea." Though he didn't want to, he ended up using his demonic abilities and changes the boy from his nightclothes to his clothes for the day in less than 2 minutes. "Please excuse me." With a quick bow, he quickly left the room and dashed for the safety of his own room.<p>

That was odd...He's acting weird."  
>He headed downstairs to breakfast in the dining hall and was disappointed when he saw nothing was there.<p>

After calming down both the blush and the tightened pants, he came back to the dining hall and served his Master's breakfast.  
>"Finally, what took so long?"<br>"Forgive me. I had something to tend to right away."  
>He then stood behind him, arms crossed behind his back and patiently waited for him to eat his breakfast.<br>"Hm.." He looked at him then began eating his breakfast quietly, not realizing it was his birthday.  
>Normally a human would be bored out of their minds; having to wait for their Master to finish eating. But Sebastian liked this time. It gave him time to think about what the hell just happened to him.<br>He couldn't make any sense of it all. Every time he touched the boy his heart would race and his pants got a little bit tighter. 'Could it be sexual desire...?' He quickly pushed that thought away. It didn't make sense. If it was sexual desire, he would have found a way to fix it already. No matter how many times he scanned his brain, only one thing made sense. That simple four letter word is the only thing that makes sense.  
>"Is this what they call love?" He muttered, perhaps a bit louder than intended.<br>Ciel curiously glanced over his shoulder at his butler. "Pardon, Sebastian? What do you mean by love?"  
>He couldn't take it any longer. He needed to know what this was already. "Master... "Master, do you mind if I… Test something?"<br>"Hm? If you want."  
>He turned back and took another bite of his food and closed his eyes.<br>"I just... Need to find out something."  
>He walked over to his side and gently took his chin with his index finger and his thumb, gently turning his head to look at the demon. Red eyes locked onto his mismatched eyes.<br>"W-What are you doing?"  
>He asked a bit surprised, a slight blush appearing on his face. 'What is he going to do?'<br>He was taking a chance. He'd be punished for this later. But at this point, it didn't matter. He needed to find out if it was love or just simple sexual desire.  
>He leaned in, closing the gap between them and gently pressed his lips against the boy's.<br>Ciel was completely shocked. 'What the hell?' He didn't know what to do for a while, but soon managed to slap the demon as hard as his little body could.  
>His head snapped to the side in reaction to the stinging slap. It hurt. But he didn't care. All he did was smile.<br>It was true.  
>Against all odds, the demon was in love.<br>He said to himself, "So it's true... I'm in love... "  
>Now what? What could he do about it? There was no way in hell that his Master would ever return his feelings.<br>"You perverted bastard!"  
>Ciel stood from his chair and stormed out of the dining hall, slamming the door once he entered his study. "How dare he kiss me like that! I'm not into guys!"<br>Upon seeing his Master's reaction, he instantly regretted it.  
>" I'm sorry, Master..."<br>He picked up his Master's food, went to the kitchen, cleaned the dishes, did every single one of his daily duties, without making a sound and a frown present. 

Sorry for the semi-cliffhanger, I guess. Anyway, I'll try and update every week. Thanks for reading! Review please!  
>-NaoChan<p> 


End file.
